


midnight stories

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, But is My Little Bitch, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Matsukawa Issei is a Little Bitch, No Beta, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Matsukawa conoce a Kenma y decide lanzar algunas frases de coqueteo del antiguo sacado de su Don Juan interior. Quizás hubieran funcionado un poquitín mejor si no se hubieran encontrado en medio de un funeral.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 1





	midnight stories

El tío abuelo de Kenma había fallecido de un ataque al corazón hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Era un señor mayor que no había visto desde su infancia y cuyo rostro no recordaba, pero aún así su madre le había obligado a asistir a su funeral para presentar sus respetos. No estaba seguro de por qué debía de hacerlo. Tenía veintiséis años, una casa terrera pagada y sin hipotecar, y un trabajo que le otorgaba el dinero suficiente como para que sus tasas sufrieran de un plus, pero aún así la mujer que le dio la vida había conseguido arrastrarlo a las puertas de aquel tanatorio para observar el cadáver de un anciano al que no conocía.

A él no le gustaban los tanatorios. Suponía que a nadie deberían de gustarle los tanatorios. Se respiraba muerte en todas sus esquinas y la luz amarilla, utilizada para crear un ambiente mucho más agradable, no ayudaba en nada que no fuera provocarle aún más jaqueca. Además, esos lugares ya no eran los sitios tradicionales que había visto mil y una vez en películas autóctonas. Se habían modernizado, como cada una de las cosas de la ciudad, y ahora eran ventanales gigantescos los que recorrían las paredes de arriba abajo. Seis metros de riguroso cristal transparente. Cualquier persona que se acercara lo suficiente a la entrada del edificio sería capaz de ver a su familia llorar y sollozar mientras se abrazan los unos con los otros.

Tora podría llamarlo anticuado las veces que quisiera que no le iba a importar en lo mínimo. Ese tipo de cosas modernas no le atraía ni un pizco.

Estaba de pie frente a la cristalera cuando Matsukawa dejó caer su mirada en él. Tenía un traje negro demasiado formal para un simple funeral, pero no sabía cómo vestir para ese tipo de acontecimientos y creyó que un simple chándal haría enfadar a su madre. Sus ojos se perdían en la pequeña plaza que tenía como entrada el tanatorio, la carretera al fondo y los coches pasando a la velocidad correspondiente. Estaba seguro de que el sonido de la noche en el centro de la capital era mucho más estridente que la tranquila música clásica que rebotaba en las paredes de la sala, así que supuso que los veinte centímetros de cemento que había entre ventana y ventana servían, de hecho, para algo.

Matsukawa lo observó desde la distancia, notando a primeras cuán separado se encontraba del resto de familiares, quienes se habían establecido en las sillas y los bancos más cercanos al ataúd negro que protagonizaba la velada. Aunque no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Kenma tenía la mirada clavada en su reflejo y estaba más vacía que la acostumbrada tristeza que Matsukawa solía percibir en quienes acudían al sitio. Los funerales no eran, lo que digamos, una idílica zona de diversión. Pero era diferente, era algo nuevo.

Era como cuando al mirar a algo uno siente que no debe de ser de esa manera. Que había algo que no era capaz de advertir, algo más profundo que no se vería con los ojos abiertos, casi demandando en un completo silencio ser arreglado como una resignada llamada de auxilio. Era como cuando observaba a Hanamaki, sentado a la bartola en el sillón de su apartamento con tres paquetes de Doritos entre sus pies y viéndose por cuarta vez la misma telenovela de Netflix, asegurándole que en ninguna de las entrevistas de trabajo a las que había ido le habían aceptado. Algo dentro de él sabía que el vago de su amigo no se había levantado del sofá en todo el día.

Bueno, quizás no así, pero a Matsukawa le llamó la atención. Antes de darse cuenta, decidió abandonar su aburrida tarea de supervisar el velorio, lo que no era demasiado divertido dado a que había una minúscula probabilidad de que las personas de mediana edad comenzaran una revuelta en medio del tanatorio, o bien de que el anciano muerto se levantara del ataúd, y acercarse al hombre con la franca ilusión de lanzarle un par de líneas de ese coqueteo antiguo que tanto dominaba. Hanamaki le había dicho que debería de cambiar su repertorio si deseaba conseguir algo estable, pero Matsukawa no aceptaba consejos de alguien que utilizara los Doritos como un tipo más de cereal que mezclar con la leche.

—Hola —saludó, colocándose a un lado y mirando a través del cristal durante unos segundos antes de girar su cuello hacia el desconocido. Kenma levantó su mirada, observando de arriba abajo el traje barato que llevaba puesto casi juzgándolo con el gesto, y frunció su ceño preguntándose quién demonios era. Si era un familiar, no tenía ni idea de qué parte venía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de quién era el hombre que había muerto. Tuvo el desamparado anhelo de que al igual que él no fuera una persona a la que le gustase conversar. No tenía fuerzas para ello. —Soy de la compañía funeraria.

Kenma le miró a la cara. Tenía los párpados caídos y las cejas gruesas, emanando una sensación de vivir constantemente cansado que le recordó con cierta facilidad a sí mismo, así que supuso que de hecho trabajaba en el tanatorio. Daba el pego, al menos. Se mantuvo a la espera de que Matsukawa continuara hablando para ser capaz de enviarle con alguna otra persona que tuviera idea sobre quién pagaría por toda esa historia.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —La pregunta del hombre consiguió confundirlo por completo. Había lanzado la bola e hizo pleno, porque había logrado desconcertarle lo suficiente como para cuestionarse a sí mismo si realmente se encontraba en el tanatorio, o si, por el contrario, había dejado que su subconsciente le guiase hasta otro lugar totalmente diferente. Pestañeó echándole un vistazo a su alrededor, a su madre que abrazaba a un par de tías y primas en una esquina, y luego sus ojos cayeron sobre el ataúd en el que descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel señor. Tras su larga pausa, devolvió su mirada a Matsukawa.

—Claro. Todos los fines de semana.

Matsukawa se relamió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, luchando consigo mismo para no soltar un resoplido divertido, porque a veces recordaba que tenía que tener un mínimo de principios. Tarareó como una forma de mostrar su aprobación ante la contestación de su desconocido acompañante como si hubiera superado alguna especia de prueba imaginaria. No le había mandado a la mierda, ni tampoco se había echado a llorar y a gritar lo desconsiderado que era como para bromear en una situación así, lo que era una muy buena señal. Había respondido con una buena dosis de ironía sin cambiar ni un solo ápice su inexpresivo y vacío rostro.

—Raro, nunca te había visto —continuó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana. Enfrente del tanatorio había una cafetería que solía cerrar a medianoche, para la que no faltaba demasiado, y se dijo a sí mismo que en cualquier momento saldría a por un buen café. Quizás cuando terminara su productiva conversación con el contrario.

Kenma giró su cabeza para observar la cafetería, o lo que suponía que Matsukawa estaba mirando. No tenía ganas de continuar con esa conversación, ni tampoco de seguir de pie ahí con los ojos clavados en la nada. Quería volver a su casa y jugar a alguno de sus videojuegos favoritos, quizás editar alguno de los vídeos que tenía planeado subir a su canal, o revisar los correos que su empresa demandaba con urgencia que respondiera. Pero no podía hacerlo. Él no conducía y su madre era quién debía de regresarle a su casa. Siendo sincero, tampoco era como si la mujer tuviera el pensamiento de dejarle marchar tan pronto. Le echó un nuevo vistazo. Había comenzado a llorar.

—Suelo estar ahí dentro —le dijo Kenma, señalando con el mentón la urna negra semiabierta, suponiendo que continuar con la conversación de aquel desconocido era lo más interesante que podía hacer en ese momento. Matsukawa no ocultó la pequeña sonrisa divertida que se apoderó de sus labios al escuchar el comentario. Giró su cuerpo para apoyar su hombro en el cristal, sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejar la marca en él, y miró con cierta curiosidad al chico.

—Espera, —entrecerró sus ojos. Ya de por sí los tenía medio cerrados en su día a día así que el gesto implicó que sus pupilas llegasen a ser casi inexistentes. Kenma se preguntó si, de hecho, el hombre era capaz de verle de esa manera. —tú eres kozuken o algo así, ¿verdad? Fuiste portada de revista la semana pasada.

Kenma regañó su nariz y casi hubiera preferido conversar con cualquiera de sus mocosos y llorosos familiares, que con un fan, al menos en ese momento. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente le reconociera en todo sitio al que fuera, era algo que no podía ignorar y que iba de la mano con los dígitos de su cuenta bancaria que pagaban sus recibos. Había aprendido a aceptarlo. Pero esa situación… No quería tener que soportarlo en el dichoso tanatorio. Sin embargo, Matsukawa le volvió a sonreír consciente de la reacción que había provocado. Era como un gato al que le acababan de nombrar la palabra baño. El pelo de su espalda se había erizado y se había alejado de un salto, cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas a unos metros detrás. Metafóricamente.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir un autógrafo —se apresuró a decir Matsukawa, levantando las manos en son de paz lo que pudo aún dentro de su bolsillo, sin querer comenzar una guerra. No era como si él fuera un fan de lo que Kenma hacía. De hecho, solo lo conocía por la suscripción mensual a su canal de directos que Hanamaki renovaba cada primero de mes sin falta con su tarjeta de crédito, además de la revista que, de nuevo, había sido comprada con su dinero. Comenzaba a pensar que su mejor amigo se estaba aprovechando un poco de su amabilidad innata.

Kenma se quedó en silencio y Matsukawa se preguntó si ahora que había adivinado quién era se volvería más consciente de qué cosas salían por su boca. Señaló el ataúd, entonces, con el codo y un rápido chasquido de lengua para que supiera de qué se encontraba hablando.

—Supongo que no erais cercanos —comentó con poco interés. Kenma negó con la cabeza afirmando su suposición y comenzó a buscar en su cabeza alguna excusa para poder alejarse de esa conversación. No entendía por qué demonios le continuaba hablando el chico de la funeraria. ¿Tenía cara de estar deprimido y solo intentaba conocer un poco más a su futuro cliente? Era estúpido. —Se suele notar, ya sabes, la gente llora y está triste. A veces tienen la misma expresión que tú, como vacía, sin creerse que han perdido a alguien relativo. Pero lo tuyo es diferente.

La cabezilla de Kenma se giró hacia Matsukawa esperando a que continuara con su monólogo. Tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre estaba a punto de soltar alguna gilipollez que serviría como pretexto para abandonar la charla, así que le permitió terminar.

—A ti parece que no te importa en absoluto.

Kenma envolvió su mirada con un ceño fruncido. Esa era una presunción bastante atrevida que soltar a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. El hombre era bastante extraño, grosero e irrespetuoso como para trabajar en una compañía funeraria. Empezaba a creer que, de hecho, no lo hacía. Su aspecto era lo único que tenía como conjetura y no era como si fuera una prueba que se sostuviera por sí sola. Quizás era un sociópata que visitaba tanatorios cuando no estaba ocupado asesinando a personas para alimentar el sadismo de su interior. A lo mejor le iban los cadáveres. Kenma había visto suficientes episodios de Mentes Criminales como para no ver tan desorbitada la idea.

—¿Te he ofendido? Perdón, no era mi intención. —Matsukawa se estaba disculpando, pero su rostro no mostraba ni un mínimo ápice de sinceridad. Las palabras rebotaban en la cabeza de Kenma como una broma de mal gusto y no supo cómo tomárselo. Sin embargo, el desconocido estaba dispuesto a presentarse, estirando su mano hacia delante a la espera de un apretón. —Issei Matsukawa.

—Kenma Kozume —aceptó el saludo después de unos segundos en el que sus ojos viajaron de los largos dedos del ahora Matsukawa hasta su rostro con el vago pensamiento de que apartaría el brazo tan rápido como acercara el suyo. Pero no lo hizo. Sus manos se tocaron en un habitual y suave apretón que no significó nada más que una mera formalidad. Luego, le corrigió. —Es Kodzuken.

La madre de Kenma llamó la atención de los dos hombres, entonces, dando un motivo por el cual separarse. Kenma movió la cabeza a modo de disculpa y abandonó su lugar enfrente del ventanal para acercarse a su progenitora, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y los ojos hinchados. Matsukawa se quedó observando su espalda, su diminuto cuerpo caminando con poca gana y su pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha. Sus familiares se reunieron en torno a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sido devorado por las extremidades de señores y señoras de mediana edad.

Matsukawa dio una última vuelta alrededor del tanatorio para comprobar que todo seguía en orden. Los invitados lloraban y el cadáver todavía continuaba siendo uno. Se dijo a sí mismo que era el momento perfecto para salir a tomar un poco el aire, fumar el cigarro que su subconsciente le llevaba pidiendo un rato y, quizás, cruzar la calle y comprarse aquel café caliente. Agarró su gabardina, escondida en uno de los cuartos en los que un letrero de no pasar se alzaba en lo alto, y caminó hacia la salida del edificio asegurándole a su compañero de trabajo que regresaría en media hora.

El aire frío le recibió en una no tan agradable bienvenida. Matsukawa odiaba las bajas temperaturas y las amenazas de nieve que la temporada de invierno traía consigo. A él le iba más el verano, el calor, la playa y los jodidos hombres sin camiseta practicando voley-playa. Diciembre y enero eran meses para los matrimonios felices que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que acurrucarse juntos y ver un documental sobre la migración de la ballena jorobada.

Había una pequeña plaza en la entrada que pertenecía al edificio funerario. Tenía un par de árboles plantados y un jardinero aparecía por las mañanas para que las flores estuvieran tan intactas y perfectas como si todos los días fueran primavera. Un muro de piedra delimitaba la cuesta para el acceso de minusválidos a un lado de las escaleras, lo suficientemente alto como para que Matsukawa pudiera recargar su cadera en él, enfrente de un pequeño cartel que prohibía fumar junto a una de las cámaras del recinto.

Matsukawa lo ignoró como siempre lo había hecho. Conocía al guardia de seguridad y lo más probable era que estuviera echando una cabezada, aunque de no haberlo hecho no le diría nada por incumplir una de las normas. Se decía a sí mismo que como llevaba trabajando en ese tanatorio casi tres años, él había sido quien había creado las reglas. Hanamaki se quejaría soltando algo sobre que el ayuntamiento era quien ponía esa clase de señalizaciones, pero Matsukawa, de nuevo, no aceptaba consejos de alguien como él.

Encendió su cigarro con la vista clavada en la carretera, el paso de peatón y el semáforo en verde. En comparación al interior del edificio, ahora se escuchaba todo el bullicio de la vida metropolitana en su mayor esplendor, las personas hablando y caminando, yendo de aquí para allá, ignorando los lloriqueos, las palabras deprimentes o la muerte que se compartía dentro del tanatorio. Era un contraste bastante refrescante, a su parecer.

—¿Me dejas fuego?

La voz de Kenma consiguió sorprenderlo. Había estado tan concentrado en la carretera que apenas se había dado cuenta de los cortos pasos del hombre, quien había logrado colocarse enfrente de él con un cigarro sin encender entre sus labios y una mano alzada acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Matsukawa ladeó su cabeza y sus dedos, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, comenzaron a jugar con el mechero que se le pedía.

—¿Dónde ha quedado el por favor? —Se lamentó. Quitó el cigarro después de una larga calada para soltar un muy falso y bastante ronco quejido. No era como si los modales le importasen en lo más mínimo, en realidad, pero nunca sería capaz de desperdiciar una broma de ese tipo. Él no era tan canalla. Sin embargo, Kenma no cambió su expresión expectante, casi previendo lo que le iba a decir. —Se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza, ¿no? Es lo que pasa con los famosetes.

Kenma volvió a fruncir su ceño. Retiró su todavía apagado cigarro de su boca, dejándolo entre sus dedos, y resignado se rindió ante las burlas.

—Por favor.

Matsukawa le sonrió como agradecimiento. Sacó el mechero y esperó a que Kenma colocara de nuevo el cigarro en su boca para encenderlo. El chico se acercó, entonces, con sus congeladas manos formando un foco alrededor del fuego para que el viento no le impidiera finalizar su misión, intentando no volver a tocar el puño del contrario.

—Gracias —añadió Kenma para evitar una segunda broma. Matsukawa asintió y guardó su mechero, sin que sus ojos se separaran de cómo el chico daba su primera calada. La brisa hacía que su pelo largo se le enmarañara, advirtiéndole que debería hacerse de nuevo la coleta si es que deseaba mostrarse decente enfrente de cualquier persona, y Matsukawa se encontró pensando que, sin duda alguna, era mucho más guapo de lo que había visto casualmente en sus vídeos. El chico engañaba. Su voz era más suave y era un tanto más alto de lo que en realidad hubiera imaginado.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Kenma ante la intensa mirada que comenzaba a ponerle un tanto histérico. A Matsukawa no le importó verse descubierto analizando su rostro, así que se encogió de hombros y continuó con su cigarro. Kenma resopló. —¿Nunca te han dicho que pareces un asesino en serie? Eres un poco raro.

Matsukawa elevó sus cejas con cierta sorpresa y llevándose una mano a su pecho ignorando por completo la ofensa. Con la otra sacó su cigarro de la boca y soltó el humo lo más rápido que pudo para ser capaz de responder al comentario como Dios mandaba.

—Perdón, me has dirigido tantas palabras que me he puesto nervioso —exageró, metiéndose en su propio papel de chico tímido que recién se había imaginado, consiguiendo que Kenma no fuera capaz de mantener el ceño más fruncido, lanzándole una de esas miradas en las que le mostraba cuanta energía vital le robaba su comentario. Este se cruzó de brazos.

—Me recuerdas a alguien —admitió Kenma, quizás hablando de más, abriendo la puerta de una conversación que no estaba seguro de querer protagonizar. Sin embargo, Matsukawa le observaba con curiosidad, y alzó sus cejas de manera pícara sin querer perder su oportunidad.

—¿Un exnovio? —Intentó. Kenma soltó un resoplido abatido y se apoyó en el muro a menos de un metro a su lado. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cámara, dando una nueva calada y pasando por alto la señal que le prohibía fumar.

—No. No del todo. —Matsukawa se sorprendió, por primera vez en la noche, genuinamente. La verdad era que no se esperaba que el chico fuera gay, sino que había lanzado la pregunta como una de las miles tonterías que decía día a día. Se lo anotó como un triunfo personal, con los oídos bien atentos a lo que sea que tuviera que contar Kenma, pareciéndole mucho más interesante conforme los segundos pasaban.

—Oh, ¿un amor no correspondido? —Kenma adivinó con cierta rapidez que Matsukawa no tenía ningún pelo en la lengua, que hablaba sin filtro alguno y que las palabras salían de su boca sin que las pensara ni un solo segundo. Era increíble cómo podía existir alguien tan caradura. Le resultaba un poco molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a que gente a la que conocía de nada le hablara de esa manera. ¡Era famoso! La mayoría de las personas le adulaban. Sin embargo, le era imposible ignorar la bola de nervios que se le estableció en su estómago ante el primer comentario estúpido de Matsukawa, la que tanto le hacía recordar a su mejor amigo. El chico tarareó ante el silencio asumiendo que estaba en lo correcto. —Quién me iba a decir a mí que el señorito portada de la GQ tendría uno de esos…

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo quedarte en silencio? —Preguntó Kenma, más al aire que a otra cosa, un tanto irritado. Pedirle fuego, mantenerse a su lado y entablar una conversación había sido, probablemente la peor idea que podía haber tenido. No debería haberlo hecho, pero ahora no tenía manera alguna de volver al pasado y hacer desaparecer los últimos cinco o seis minutos de su vida. Tachó el suceso como su acto de caridad diario.

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros y apagó el cigarro contra la piedra en el espacio que había entre ellos dos.

—Suelo ser un hombre callado —confesó, aún jugando con la ceniza y el tabaco aplastado. —Pero por lo que veo tú también, y uno no puede ligarse a alguien con la boca cerrada.

Kenma comenzó a toser cuando la frase cobró sentido en su cabeza, sorprendido ante la declaración ajena, sin creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Ligar?

Matsukawa asintió. Kenma resopló una vez su respiración se tranquilizó.

—Eres bastante malo en ello —reconoció. El hombro soltó uno de sus ya comunes quejidos ofendidos, los cuales conforme más tiempo pasaba más agudos se volvían.

—Lo dices como si tú fueras mejor, señorito amor no correspondido.

El silencio predominó durante, quizás, un minuto exacto. Kenma había enmudecido ante el comentario, habiendo encontrado sin mucho esfuerzo uno de sus puntos más débiles, sin saber qué responder a ello. Había sido su culpa por abrir su bocaza. ¡Esto era lo que le ocurría por mostrar un ápice de sociabilidad fuera de su zona de confort! No debería haberle contado a Matsukawa, quien no se hacía conocer por ser un chico de lo más educado o considerado, nada que tuviera que ver con su vida. Ni siquiera debería haberle pedido fuego.

Matsukawa soltó un suspiro sin ser capaz de soportar ni un segundo más de la incómoda atmósfera que se había creado.

—Mira, todo el mundo tiene a alguien así —intentó en un vago intento de consuelo. No era como si se le dieran bien ese tipo de cosas, lo de dar ánimos o siquiera solucionar los problemas que él mismo causaba. —Me pasé toda mi adolescencia babeando por un colega de vóley que nunca puso sus ojos en mí, sabes, pero conseguí superarlo.

Kenma se centró en su cigarro, en la colilla que amenazaba con caer sobre su carísimo traje, en el humo que picaba en el fondo de su garganta. Sus dedos se movieron hacia el tabaco antes de que la ceniza cayera, soltando el aire por la nariz y luchando por no tener que mirar a Matsukawa.

—No es lo mismo —dijo. Matsukawa se le quedó observando con cierta atención. —A mí no me rechazaron.

El de la funeraria frunció su ceño sintiendo que algo se le escapaba, pues no entendía lo que ocurría. No era por dárselas de listillos, pero la mayoría de las veces era capaz de leer su entorno como si fuera un libro abierto enfrente de él escrito con una caligrafía impecable. Sin embargo, ahí sentado con Kenma a su lado, le costaba siquiera percibir qué camino estaba tomando. El libro estaba abierto y sus ojos eran los únicos que podían leerlo, pero el mensaje estaba encriptado y su hacker interior, al que a veces le daba por llamarlo Mini Yo, parecía que tardaría un rato en descifrarlo.

—Me huele a problemas de amoríos adolescentes —supuso Matsukawa en un nuevo intento de hacer una tonta broma. Relamió sus labios, cortados debido al frío que estaban pasando ahí afuera y el que habían decidido ignorar por el valor de su conversación, y a su cabeza regresó el motivo original por el que había salido del tanatorio. —Creo que solo podré sobrevivir a ella con un café.

Kenma le alzó una ceja, siguiendo con su mirada la elevación de mentón que le señaló la cafetería que había cruzando la calle.

—¿Me invitas a uno, señorito estoy forrado?

Podía parecer que, de hecho, había una justificación razonable para aceptar la propuesta que el raro de Issei Matsukawa le ofrecía. Quizás por su propia estupidez de la cual posteriormente se arrepentiría, quizás porque le recordaba a su mejor amigo quien también era la causa de su martirio, o quizás por el único motivo de tener una excusa para no volver a entrar al dichoso tanatorio. La verdad era que Kenma no pensó en ninguna de estas, sino que asintió con su cabeza sin cuestionarlo demasiado, con la pega de que no tenía ninguna intención de pagar por su bebida.

El olor a café caliente resultó ciertamente acogedor. El frío de la calle desapareció tan pronto como pusieron un pie dentro de la cafetería, haciendo que los dos hombres se quitaran la gabardina, pero sin el calor suficiente como para también hacer desaparecer las chaquetas de sus trajes. La camarera era una conocida de Matsukawa debido a la desorbitada cantidad de veces que se había fugado de su trabajo para provocar quemaduras de tercer grado en su garganta con un café muy caliente. La chica les guió a través de las mesas hasta quedar sentados en una de las esquinas, alejados de los pocos clientes que quedaban, y Kenma supuso que esa era la mesa que Matsukawa usaba con frecuencia.

—Bueno, cuéntame tu dramática historia de amor —dijo Matsukawa una vez sentados, uno enfrente de otro, después de haber pedido dos cafés con poca leche. Kenma comenzó a arreglarse la coleta mientras esperaban por la bebida y regañó su nariz en la dirección de su acompañante.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo —comentó con un suave tono de voz. Matsukawa fingió un puchero a la vez que señalaba con sumo desinterés el lugar al que acababan de llegar.

—Pero accediste a comprarme un café y la oferta estaba implícita en ello.

—Tampoco accedí a eso —se quejó. Recordaba bastante bien el haber recalcado esa última oración, pero supuso que Matsukawa había hecho oídos sordos. El hombre le abucheó.

—No eres nada divertido, eh. Supongo que lo de los vídeos es solo fachada —suspiró, el codo clavado sobre la mesa y su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, de nuevo con esa manera suya de entrecerrar los ojos en la que prácticamente los cerraba.

Kenma frunció su ceño.

—No es una fachada —discutió con cierta molestia. No le gustaba que se metiera con su trabajo de esa manera. ¿Quién era él para juzgar, de todos modos? Porque bajo sus ojos Matsukawa no era lo que uno diría la persona idónea para trabajar en una compañía funeraria. —Es solo que me encuentro más cómodo en mi casa que aquí.

—Yo lo llamo aburrido.

La camarera levantó su mirada, desde su puesto detrás de la barra, al sentir el jadeo angustiado que salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kenma. El chico estaba exasperado y su irritación aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba en el que Matsukawa mantenía la misma sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Le miró con desconfianza y, entonces, resopló entendiendo lo que hacía.

—¿Estás intentando molestarme como una técnica de ligoteo?

La mueca de Matsukawa se volvió más amplia, más vaga y un tanto más pícara de lo que era en un principio.

—No lo sé. ¿Está funcionando?

—No.

Matsukawa chasqueó su lengua, maldiciendo en voz baja como si su presunto fracaso le hubiera molestado, y se recostó en su silla sin importarle, una vez más, los modales.

—Da igual, tengo más cartas guardadas y tú una historia que contarme. —Sus cejas se alzaron con un cierto descaro, como si el tema en cuestión fuera un jugoso cotilleo de alguna celebrity de turno y no, de hecho, la autoproclamada dramática historia de un amor no correspondido de Kenma.

La llegada de los cafés a la mesa consiguió relajar al youtuber lo suficiente como para soportar a Matsukawa los minutos necesarios en los que se tomaban el café. Kenma no tardó en colocar sus manos alrededor de la taza humeante para que estas se calentaran, inundando sus pulmones con el suave olor de su bebida recién preparada como uno de sus amigos preferidos cuando llegaba la hora de quedarse hasta las tantas jugando a videojuegos.

—Yo te he contado mi dramática historia, lo justo es que tú compartas la tuya —lloriqueó un poco más Matsukawa una vez hubo abierto los dos sobres de azúcar que la camarera le había dado. Kenma supuso que era de esa manera como le gustaba. En una de las mesas de las esquina, con mucha azúcar y tan caliente que acabaría con llagas en la lengua.

—Tu historia no es dramática —dijo Kenma recordando su casual enamoramiento. No sabía los detalles exactos del tipo de relación que tenían Matsukawa y su colega de vóley, pero estaba seguro de que no se podía comparar con la que su mejor amigo y él compartían. De ninguna manera. —Es bastante normal.

—Normal mis cojones —le discutió, negando con la cabeza. —Tres años estuve ligando con él descaradamente y no hubo ni una vez en la que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

Kenma vació su propio sobre de azúcar sobre su café, revolviendolo con una cucharilla y eliminado el corazón que la camarera había dibujado con la espuma de la leche, y resopló con un deje agotado.

—Si tu definición de ligar era la misma que estás empleando ahora, no sé por qué te sorprendes. 

—Acabarás pidiéndome el número, ya lo verás —le sonrió, señalándole con la propia cucharilla de su café y regalándole una de sus miradas cansadas. Kenma puso una muy mala cara, convencido de que las expectativas de Matsukawa se encontraban rozando los límites de la estratosfera. —Pero no me cambies el tema.

Kenma negó con la cabeza. —Prefiero que me cuentes la tuya primero.

El bigote de Matsukawa quedó manchado tras pegar su primer buche y escuchando con atención la propuesta de su acompañante se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, eliminando cualquier rastro del líquido. La aceptó.

—Bien. Se llama Iwaizumi, era mi compañero de clase en primero, y también de equipo en el club de voleibol. Desde el primer segundo que lo vi me dije, joder, está bueno, pero siempre se había catalogado como hetero así que lo único que podía hacer era ligar con él abiertamente y después reírme como si fuera una broma —explicó. Kenma asintió. Como él ya había predicho, sus historias no podían ser comparadas, era como si formasen parte de dos universos completamente diferentes que explotarían si se llegasen a cruzar alguna vez. —Lo peor de todo es que llegó de California, porque se fue a estudiar ahí, declarándose bisexual y con un novio metido en el bolsillo.

—Eso te ocurre por ser un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Le contestó Kenma, sin tapujos ni formalidades que restringieran su pensamiento, soltándolo tal y como se creaba en su cabeza. Matsukawa resopló con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, deslizándose un poco más en la silla de madera.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Pero sigue siendo bastante normal.

Matsukawa se incorporó, negando de manera exagerada repitiendo un sinfín de veces la negativa sin ser capaz de aceptar la declaración de Kenma. No veía justo que el chico se tomara la libertad de comentar acerca de la relatividad de su historia cuando todavía no había sido capaz de contar la suya.

—No eres quién para juzgarme cuando no has abierto la boca —demandó. Le estaba tomando el pelo, realmente le daba igual si le contaba o no el relato que había oculto en sus palabras, pero quizás hablarlo con alguien no era una idea tan alejada de su realidad. —Venga, Kokuze, cuéntame tu historia.

—Es Kodzuken.

A Matsukawa no le importó la corrección, levantando la mano con completo desinterés, sin creer que el comentario fuera relevante en ese momento.

—Él se llama Kuroo —se resignó. —Es mi mejor amigo.

El hombre elevó sus cejas con curiosidad.

—Enamorado de tu mejor amigo, me gusta.

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños.

—Mejor amigo de la infancia, perfecto.

Kenma se quedó en silencio preguntándose si Matsukawa continuará interrumpiendolo al terminar cada frase. Este, sin embargo, levantó las manos indicando que se mantendría, o intentaría, quedarse callado hasta que su discurso terminase.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que me gustaba. Los sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí y yo no me preocupé en ocultarlos, me había criado con ellos. No hubo confesión ni tampoco ligoteo en vano.

La mano de Matsukawa se alzó sobre su cabeza, pidiendo el turno de palabra como un niño de trece años en clase de inglés,y luego chasqueó su lengua: —Quizás por eso no funcionó.

La verdad era que Kenma estaba completamente seguro de que al final de la noche se alegrará de no tener que volver a ver a Matsukawa. De todos modos dudaba que fuera capaz de sobrevivir a otro encuentro de tal calaña con un ser como ese. Sin embargo, por el momento le parecía reconfortante hablar de ese tema con él. Un completo desconocido que olvidaría tan pronto como saliera por la puerta de la cafetería.

—Creo que no me rechazó por el bien de nuestra amistad —confesó Kenma, bajando la mirada a su café. Todavía estaba ardiendo. —Dejó... Dejé que los sentimientos crecieran en mi pecho sin ningún control alguno con la ilusión de que todo sería igual siempre.

Matsukawa volvió a sorber su café, esta vez un buche más largo y ruidoso, quizás como su personalizada manera de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—En la secundaria conoció a una persona y, bueno, él tenía sus propios sentimientos, así que se enamoró de ella —continuó. Matsukawa asintió, ahí venía el drama que pedía. —La invitación de la boda me llegó hace mes y medio.

—¡Pero qué gran giro en la trama! —Confesó Matsukawa sin ninguna intención de ocultar la carcajada que gorgoteó de su garganta. Kenma rodó los ojos sintiéndose más estúpido por habérselo contado que por cualquier otra situación vergönzosa que hubiera protagonizado a lo largo de su vida. —Aún así, no veo ninguna diferencia de tu historia con la mía.

Kenma resopló, tomándose el comentario como una respuesta obvia al sí había prestado atención o no a su relato, declarándose como claro vencedor la negativa.

—Hay unas que son obvias...

—Nah —le restó importancia Matsukawa. —Veo a dos adolescentes tan gays como sexys enamorados hasta las trancas de personas que no se fijarían en ellos ni aunque fueran señalados por el jodido Jesucristo.

Abrió su boca dispuesto a debatir el comentario, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la boca de su estómago. Ignoró por completo la parte en la que los denominaba sexys y se centró en todo lo demás. Se vio a sí mismo compartiendo el pensamiento de Matsukawa y se dio cuenta de que debía de haber algo mal consigo como para entender la lógica que utilizaba aquel idiota. Como si la lengua se la hubiera comido el gato, Kenma desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Matsukawa, y este volvió a anotar una victoria en su ahora extensa lista imaginaria.

—¿En qué posición jugabas? —Preguntó Kenma, observando como Matsukawa se peleaba por abrir el paquete de galletas que venía con el café. Eran de canela y, a su parecer, eran una las diez maravillas jamás creadas por la mano de un ser humano. Kenma, sin embargo, encontraría mil y un motivos para debatir sobre esa conjetura si le importara lo suficiente. En ese momento solo diría que son un poco sosas.

—¿Uhm?

—Dijiste que jugabas al voleibol. ¿De qué? —Continuó con su cuestión, demostrando que al contrario que Matsukawa, él sí que había prestado atención a la información que había salido a relucir esa noche.

—Bloqueador —admitió. Kenma regañó su nariz pensando que hasta en eso debían de ser iguales. Era surrealista. —¿Tú también lo hacías?

Kenma asintió, tomando su café el cual ya se había ajustado a la temperatura ambiente que tanto le gustaba. —Sí, de colocador.

Los ojos de Matsukawa se abrieron, lo que ya era decir, con genuina sorpresa por segunda vez en la noche. Cuando vio a Kenma hacía menos de una hora parado en medio del tanatorio con la vista perdida en su propio reflejo no llegó a imaginar que acabaría siendo un hombre tan interesante. Ni que tendrían tantas cosas en común. Le haría sentir un tanto mal si terminase la noche sin el número del youtuber grabado en su teléfono, pero tenía la suficiente confianza como para no tener que pensar en ello.

—Cuanta información me estás dando para rellenar tu Wikipedia. ¿De qué instituto sales? ¿De qué año a qué año? Necesito las referencias para que me aprueben el contenido.

Kenma puso los ojos en blanco, de nuevo, intentando ignorarlo.

—¿Eres bueno? Yo llegué a los Nacionales durante mis tres años, pero no me suena tu cara —comentó, por continuar con el tema del vóley y no cambiarlo, sin darse cuenta de que los Nacionales y Matsukawa suponían una muy explosiva combinación. Este soltó un resoplido cargado de resignación, y Kenma agradeció encontrar un punto con el que poder devolver las molestas bromas.

—Éramos buenos —le aseguró, pero Kenma no se lo creyó.. —Uno de nosotros está jugando en Argentina, eh

—¿Oikawa? —Kenma frunció su ceño ante la noticia. Oikawa era el único jugador japonés que conocía que estuviera jugando para Argentina, así que tampoco era tan difícil de adivinar. Asumió, entonces, que la edad de Matsukawa rondaría la suya. El hombre tarareó una afirmación. —¿El que dijo que la Generación de Monstruos solo eran piedras en su camino?

Matsukawa se rio, olvidándose de su lucha mental con la palabra “Nacionales”, prefiriendo recordar el momento en el que la entrevista de Oikawa salió hacía ya un par de años. Sus amigos y él todavía continuaban utilizándolo como material para molestarle.

—Ese mismo.

—Nos robó el oro —recordó Kenma. Los Juegos Olímpicos se habían celebrado hacía menos de cinco meses y la pérdida de la Selección Japonesa contra la Argentina todavía era una brecha débil en los corazones de quienes seguían el voleibol de cerca. Matsukawa levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—Fui con Argentina —admitió —No tenía ganas de que ni Hinata, ni Kageyama ni mucho menos Ushiwaka tuvieran el placer de conseguir la victoria.

La pequeña carcajada que Kenma soltó, encontrando divertido al hombre por primera vez en toda la noche y a pesar de sus imaginables intentos, consiguió que Matsukawa perdiera por completo el hilo de la conversación. Los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba, sus hombros vibraron contra el respaldo y una de sus manos subió hasta su boca para ocultar su sonrisa con muy poco éxito.

—Traidor —le murmuró Kenma, sin ser consciente de que el voleibol ya no era un tema recurrente dentro de la cabeza de Matsukawa.

—Te has reído.

Kenma asintió con el mentón, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. —Muy observador.

—Sabes, he escuchado tu risa durante la escasa duración de un segundo y permíteme que te confiese que es el mejor sonido que he escuchado en toda mi vida —soltó Matsukawa, temerario, desconsiderado y sin tapujos como siempre. El comentario salió de la nada, pero retumbó por toda la sala como si se hubiera tratado de un ricochet. Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente como si no hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo a la primera y, antes de poder darse cuenta, Matsukawa ya le observaba con la misma sonrisa con la que hubiera recogido su propia medalla de oro. —Oh, Dios. ¿Te he hecho sonrojar? Perdón, ¿qué dijiste sobre mis intentos de coqueteo?

—Cállate —se quejó tan rápido como pudo. Bajó su mirada e intentó que el contrario apartara sus dichosos ojos burlones de él, sin mucho éxito. Ya era tarde, se había dado cuenta. —Es solo por el calor.

—Estamos en invierno, bebé.

Kenma cerró sus ojos durante un segundo para ser capaz de tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió, lamentablemente, Matsukawa continuaba ahí, sonriéndole socarronamente a sabiendas de que había ganado cual fuese el juego al que estaban jugando. Agarró la galleta que venía con su café, la cual no había tocado, y se lanzó para que se contentara comiendo y cerrara su pico. Matsukawa tarareó alegre.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando me pides mi teléfono —murmuró con la boca llena.

—No lo voy a hacer —resopló Kenma como un ingenuo.

—Oh, vamos, puedo ser tu acompañante para la boda de tu Kuro —sugirió, subiendo y bajando sus cejas de manera prometedora. —Puedo decir lo que quieras para hacerte quedar bien.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Claro. Que se de cuenta de lo que ha perdido.

Lo que se había perdido. No era nada, de hecho, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de presumir. La visión de una relación romántica con Kuroo se había quedado tan aislada en el pasado que apenas acudía a ella como un buen “¿qué hubiera pasado?” a la hora de dormir.

—No me conoces en absoluto —recalcó Kenma. Matsukawa frunció el ceño sin entender qué había dicho para que la atmósfera cambiara tan radicalmente. ¡Estaba aprendiendo a leerle! Solo le faltaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Perdón, creía que habíamos creado un vínculo esta noche. ¿Dónde se quedó?

—No hablo de eso —Kenma se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios saboreando el amargo sabor del café. No le quedaba demasiado en su taza y los últimos clientes de la cafetería estaban comenzando a salir, lo que indicaba que la hora del cierre se encontraba cerca. Casi era medianoche. —Solo digo que no sabes lo que se ha perdido, porque no sabes como soy.

Kenma estaba bastante seguro de que si Matsukawa le conociera comprobaría que Kuroo tomó la mejor decisión. Eran dos caminos igual de borrosos y al final de uno había una luz mucho más prometedora que en el otro. Era tan obvio como simplemente comprobar cómo había acabado: A dos semanas de casarse con el amor de su vida. Si hubiera decidido estar junto a Kenma, quizás todavía continuarían utilizando la excusa de los mejores amigos como una tonta fachada. Sin embargo, Matsukawa parecía estar en sumo desacuerdo.

—Eso se arregla con cierta facilidad —dijo. Su taza de café estaba terminada, dentro de ella los paquetes de azúcar y galleta vacíos, los codos clavados en la superficie de madera y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Kenma no se había dado cuenta de cuán cerca se encontraba hasta que lo tuvo a menos de un par de centímetros. —Solo déjame conocerte.

Confiaba al cien por cien que era la culpa de la camarera, quien había subido la calefacción, de que hiciera tanto calor. No había otra lógica explicación al por qué no podía controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, al por qué se sonrojaba de esa brutal manera sin justificación alguna. Se negaba a aceptar que era Matsukawa el causante de que olvidara, incluso, cómo se respiraba. 

—Van a cerrar —informó sobre el rostro de Matsukawa. ¡Estaban tan cerca! Simplemente, el contrario no se movía. Continuaba mirándolo a los ojos como si estos fueran claves para entender las cuestiones más enrevesadas del universo. —Debemos de irnos.

Matsukawa no se apartó de Kenma hasta que hubieron pasados los segundos suficientes como para hacerle creer, al menos un poco, que estaba a punto de besarle. Se había relamido los labios, había bajado su mirada a la de los contrarios y, entonces, se había echado hacia atrás hasta apoyar la longitud de su espalda por completo en su asiento. Kenma no pudo respirar correctamente hasta que su espacio personal estuvo de vuelta.

—¿Me pagarás el café? —Le preguntó Matsukawa mientras se colocaba su gabardina. Kenma le imitó.

—¿Tengo cara de que lo vaya a hacer?

—Un poco sí. Puedes ser mi sugar daddy. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Kenma le miró desafiante, casi advirtiéndole que no dijera ni una sola palabra más si no quería ser abandonado en esa cafetería con dos pedidos impagos. Se levantaron de la mesa casi y a la vez, siguiendose el paso hasta la caja registradora.

—No me gusta en absoluto —confesó.

Sin embargo, cuando la camarera se acercó para cobrar los cafés que habían tomado,el caradura de Matsukawa consiguió salirse con la suya y Kenma acabó pagando por las bebidas. Se dijo así mismo que era una bobería, que no había salido tan caro y que no significaba nada, por lo que no debía de pensar en ello. Salen de la cafetería con la falsa esperanza de que el viento frío hubiera desaparecido de las calles.

No lo hacía, y los dos hombres podían jurar que incluso hacía más que cuando entraron. Kenma se abrazó sobre su chaquetón, escondiendo sus manos bajo sus axilas, sintiendo que acabarían congeladas. Matsukawa lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si Kenma sería uno de los que preferían el invierno antes de que el verano. Tendría que cortar sus vínculos con él si era de esa manera.

—Tú mira el lado bueno —comenzó Matsukawa mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Kenma le observó desde abajo. Si lo miraba detenidamente, la realidad era que había pocas cosas en las que el hombre se pareciera a Kuroo. Su pelo era distinto, sus ojos y sus expresiones. Quizás compartían la altura, pero su mejor amigo no tenía esa postura de hombros caídos y manos en los bolsillos. Además de que Kuroo, por muy idiota que sea, nunca llegaría a ser ni un cuarto de lo desconsiderado que era Matsukawa. —ahora debemos de quedar de nuevo para devolverle el dinero del café.

Pero Matsukawa tenía algo en lo diferente que conseguía llamar su atención.

—No han sido ni ¥500. No es nada —le comentó, porque, de verdad, para él no era nada. Cruzaron el paso de peatón y antes de darse cuenta volvían a encontrarse en la entrada del tanatorio. Kenma casi había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar.

—Ahora no puedo vivir con la culpa de deberte tal cantidad, Kenzukod, —se llevó una mano al pecho con ninguna intención de pronunciar el apodo de Kenma correctamente en algún momento de su vida —nos tenemos que reencontrar cuanto antes o no podré dormir.

Kenma ocultó una sonrisa echándole un rápido vistazo a la puerta del tanatorio. Su madre salía por ella con una de sus tías a su lado justo a tiempo para abandonar la casa fúnebre. Volvió a mirar a Matsukawa y entrecerró sus ojos. Daba igual, se dijo, había perdido hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

—Supongo que... —La oscuridad de la noche conseguía que su enrojecimiento no fuera tan notorio, pero aún así Kenma no escondió su nerviosismo. —Ahora es cuando me pides mi número.

La mano de Matsukawa se dirigió con una asombrosa velocidad a su teléfono, dispuesto a grabar los dígitos lo más rápido posible antes de que le diera por cambiar de opinión, más casi recordando algo por el camino, decidió detener sus movimientos. Alzó una ceja con diversión, notando la repetición de sus palabras, y decidió chasquear su lengua en una negativa.

—Creo que habíamos quedado en que tú me lo pedirías a mí. Ya sabes, cuestión de orgullo y eso. 

Kenma se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía porqué hacer eso. Nadie le ponía una pistola en su frente y le pedía que sacara su teléfono y agenadara el número de Matsukawa. Tampoco iba a morir si, efectivamente, no lo hacía. Pero aún así se limitó a resoplar con incredulidad, coger su móvil de su bolsillo y entregárselo a su acompañante para que escribiera los dígitos en él. Lo dejó ganar, aunque se repitió que era debido a que ya había perdido.

—Buenas noches, bebé. Espero encontrarte de nuevo por estos andares —se despidió. Había colocado un corazón junto a su nombre, y aunque Kenma le aseguró que acabaría borrando el emoticono más tarde, Matsukawa no le creyó. Su madre se despedía de su tía a unos metros más allá y comenzaba a hacerle señas para que se acercara.

—Ya sabes, estoy todos los fines de semana —recordó Kenma con una pequeña sonrisa. Matsukawa asintió como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Es verdad. En el ataúd. No me despisto.

Matsukawa se alejó, subiendo las escaleras del tanatorio de dos en dos, y Kenma caminó hacia su madre con un poco más de pachorra. Perdió la espalda del hombre tan pronto como atravesó las puertas del lugar e ignoró la pregunta de su madre sobre quién era la persona con la que hablaba. Soltó un suspiro cuando le tocó abrazar a su tía. Hubiera sido más ameno continuar charlando con Matsukawa en la cafetería.

Él… Bueno, él era divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Huele un poco a OOC, pero da igual, ya he echado ambientador así que ignoradlo. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? A mi hermoso Matsukawa, aka mi espíritu animal, con el guapetón de Kenma, aka todo lo que aspiro en el futuro. La verdad es que no sé como salió este shippeo, pero lo pensé durante la exacta duración de un segundo y dije, coño, lo compro. Por lo que aquí estamos.
> 
> He dejado abierto la persona con la que Kuroo se casa por si me da por hacer una continuación de la boda. Puede ser Tsukishima para hacer honores a la OTP máxima, o bien puede ser cualquier otra rare pair, que como hay pocas... xD. Y el MatsuIwa de fondo es in-cre-di-ble. Amo a estos dos juntos, son súper hot.
> 
> Al principio iba a matar a Kuroo, pero me dije, bah, demasiado intenso. Prefiero que se quede así, con problemas "normales" que cada uno se toma con su propio nivel de dramatismo, porque así es la vida. Matsukawa es un pequeño cabroncete y creo que me gusta así. Está el problema del OOC que me molesta, pero creo que tampoco es tanto y puede ser justificado con el paso de los años. Ay no sé, lo siento :'(.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me ha flipado un flejazo lo de escribir de estos dos (maybe para la próxima me salen mejor). Muchísimas gracias por leer. Os mando un enorme beso. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [midnight stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353539) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)




End file.
